


Take Him Home

by Lilianachan



Series: He brought her the sun, only to take it away from her [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 424 spoiler, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia had to bring her Gray-sama back home. She did not care how ill she was, or that he did not know her anymore. He simply had to come back home. 424 spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Him Home

**Take Him Home**

>   
>  **Characters: Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, cute-Avatar-neko-chan**  
>  **Pairing: Angst!Gruvia**  
>  **Word Count: 2015**  
>  **Warning: ANGST, 424 Spoiler**  
>  **Dedication: iraj-jaeger on tumblr because she seems happy I’m writing some Angst**  
>  ****Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.** **  
> 

 

* * *

“But Juvia-san are you sure?”, Wendy asked and the water mage nodded.

“Juvia won’t let a fever get her down. She will help you find Gray-sama and bring him back home.”, she declared. Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lucy shared worried glances. The water mages face was still flushed, although her fever had gone down a little. Natsu only grinned toothily at her.

“Let’s get this idiot back, together, Juvia.”, he suggested enthusiasm making him giddy. Juvia only smiled back at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

She asked every one to step out so she could change into more combat appropriate attire. She did not take long to appear back. Natsu had dried the outfit she had worn in the rain, while Lucy and Wendy had dressed her into more comfortable clothes earlier.

Juvia was ready to move mountains if it meant getting her Gray-sama back.

When they had reached Avatar, Juvia was surprised. This place was not so far away from the town that she had cursed with her rain. While Wendy and Lucy stayed back with the Exceeds to find out the group’s agenda, Natsu and Juvia fought their way through lackeys until they reached the rooms of the higher ups.

Juvia felt her stomach churn as she heard a giggle behind a corner. For some reason she did not have a good feeling about this person. Natsu had to hold her back when she realized that the giggles were directed at  _Gray-sama_. That girl had the nerve to giggle at  _her_  Gray-sama. The Gray-sama that had taken the sun away from her and left her sitting in the rain. Jealousy bubbled up inside her and she turned to Natsu

“He’s mine.”, she declared and Natsu raised a brow

“Yeah, you love him, even I got that.”, answered and she shook her head

“No, he’s mine to take back. Juvia will show that bitch. Who does she think she is, taking Gray-sama away from Juvia.”, she was full of determination and Natsu only nodded.

Then the moment came. Gray and the girl rounded the corner and the four stood before each other. The girl locked eyes with Juvia and seemed to realise the unbound jealousy in the other woman, since she looked up to Gray unsure.

Juvia took her time to observe Gray. He had changed since he left. His eyes had changed into an unsettling red, his hair was sleeked back. The black markings had taken over almost the complete right half of his body. He was not wearing his necklace.

_He was not wearing his necklace._

Her mind went overdrive and her malice against the other woman grew exponentially. In her mind  _her_  Gray-sama had given the wench his necklace as a sign for his affection. He declared his love for her and let her sleep in his bed.

Oh this bitch would pay, but first thing’s first. Gray-sama.

“Natsu-san, please take care of her.”, she told Natsu who only nodded and attacked the woman. With his attack he pushed her into another corridor.

“Who do you think you are, walking into Avatar like this? You wanna become a member? You’re cute, so why not. All in the name of Zeref.”, he winked at her and while a part of Juvia was actually overjoyed to hear him call her cute, the rest of his utterance shocked her.

“Juvia is here to bring Gray-sama back home.”, she told him and he laughed. He told her that that had been the first time any one other than the bitch had called him by that name. Juvia felt the water in her body turn hot with rage.

“I don’t understand though. This is my home.”, he added with a shrug and Juvia grit her teeth.

“No it is not. Your home is Fairy Tail. Your home are your nakama. Your home is Juvia. And she will bring you back, even if she has to fight her.”, she declared and he looked at her before smirking

“Alright let’s go up to the roof. Fighting in this place will cause too much damage. Shouldn’t last to long though.”

Juvia suppressed the need to hit him up the head  _hard_  but followed him nonetheless.

She smiled upon the parallel of their first meeting and once they had reached the roof did not wait long. Her body started heating up and she shot the first  _Water Slicer_  in his direction. He froze it with ease.

She basically repeated the attacks she had used against him on their first meeting and he, without knowing, did the same.

“I’ve no idea who you are, but you’re strong. Not strong enough to defeat me. But pretty strong. I might end up not killing you and letting you join as my personal right hand.”, he winked and Juvia shook her head. Her Gray-sama would never wink out of her fantasies.

“Juvia would never join Avatar. She will always be faithful to Fairy Tail. She will defeat you!”, she explained sending a cutting water stream over to him. He dodged it, only for her to redirect it and hit him in the back.

He stumbled to the ground, only to stand up again.

“Seems like I need to up my game with you.”, he grit his teeth and Juvia watched in wonder as the demon slayer marking glowed brightly. She made her body to water once many little ice spears threatened to kill her.

“Juvia will not lose!”, she declared and tried to engulf him in a  _Water Lock_. He froze the water around him and shattered it.

“What makes you so sure?”, he asked, the corners of his mouth up in an uncharacteristic smile.

Juvia smiled upon a memory and looked him dead in the eye.

“Juvia has a philosophy, which was inspired by the man she loves.”, she explained and Gray laughed

“So that’s what this is about. Love. How foolish. I let go of feelings as useless like that ages ago.”

Juvia’s anger returned. He made fun of her love. Humiliated it. What made her even more angry and at the same time sad was the uselessness she felt. She hated this feeling. She hated seeing her Gray-sama like this. Hated the words that came out of her mouth. She had to make him remember.

“Gray-sama don’t you remember the happy times we had? Those six months were the happiest in Juvia’s life. She thought the same of Fairy Tail, but living with you made her realize that there was far more happiness in store for her. Don’t you remember the meals with Juvia? Training? The jobs? Pushing her away, since you didn’t want to sleep in one bed with her? Then coming back to her apologizing? Letting Juvia share your bed.”, she counted and he looked at her. His smirk had transformed into a frown and Juvia thought she got through to him.

“So you love me? Stupid girl. I don’t remember anything of that. I don’t remember ever seeing you before.”, he explained and Juvia felt like she would lose her breakfast.

“Your love won’t help you.”, he fired another attack towards her and she jumped out of the way. She had an idea. The spark of a plan. She finished her thought from before. She had to fight him not only physically but also emotionally. Defeating him would not matter as long as he did not remember. Also the chance of defeating him were small. Her illness seemed to take a toll on her. After this short fight she already felt spent.

Again she looked him dead in the eye as she told him “Juvia will defeat you. You don’t remember, but she already lost against you once. And ever since Juvia entered Fairy Tail she’s never lost against the same person twice.”

Gray laughed and was about to say something when he hesitated. Juvia swore she saw his eyes changing back to storm grey for a moment. Only to return to red. He scoffed

“Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail. What a joke. This  _guild_ ”, the way he spoke the word guild with such hatred sent a knife into her heart “doesn’t exist. Disbanded a year ago. You can’t be part of a guild that doesn’t exist.”

“It doesn’t matter if the guild is still together or not. We’ll all be members forever. In our hearts. And if you look into yours you will find yourself a member, too.”, she retorted and saw him roll his eyes.

“Fairy Tail still exists. You are a part of that.”, she told him and seeing him not reacting pulled her skirt to the side, displaying the insignia that Lucy had put on her as soon as Juvia had been changed.

His eyes stuck to her thigh but she did not feel shy about his gaze. She was showing him her insignia. Something she carried with pride. She showed him who she was and who he should be.

His eyes glued to her leg an he hesitated again. His eyes changed colour quickly. From red to grey and back to red. Juvia knew this was her chance. She bundled her power and decided to beat him with the very emotion he had proclaimed as useless.

She put everything in this one moment, to use his struggle against him. Prove her love to him.

“ _Wings of Love!_ ”, she exclaimed as she sent the whirlpool in his direction. The water went every where and Gray was thrown almost over the edge. Juvia, even though she was out of breath rushed after him and caught his wrist as he was about to fall down the building.

She looked at him only to see his eyes storm grey. He was her Gray-sama again. She pulled him up with all her might and sank down to her knees when the deed was finally done. She was spent. So completely spent. She should not have gone to do this while still sick, but she had to do this.

The rain that had surrounded their fighting scenery lessened until the sun rays came through to shine on the pair.

After some time of just letting the sun give them energy back, Juvia stood up. She was wobbly on her legs and when she was up the world around her was spinning but then she turned to Gray.

“Come on Gray-sama, we need to get every one back together.”, she smiled and he looked at her torn. She knew this expression. He was talking himself down inside his head.

“You don’t have to take me back because of pity.”, he mumbled and Juvia held out her hand to pull him up.

“Juvia doesn’t pity you Gray-sama. Nothing you did in your right mind is worth being ashamed of.”, she smiled and he avoided her gaze

“Juvia, you didn’t hear my thoughts. I wanted to…”, he began but Juvia cut him off

“Juvia doesn’t care. You didn’t succeed, did you? It will take more than that to take Juvia down.”, she lied because right now she knew she was about to collapse, but Gray was not supposed to know how weak she was.

“But that’s why I left. I started feeling-”, he started and again Juvia stopped him from talking on

“Juvia doesn’t care. How often does she have to tell you. Now come on back home.”, she smiled and he stared at her

“I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve Fairy Tail. I don’t deserve home. I don’t deserve  _you_.”, he stated and Juvia felt something warm inside her chest

“Of course you do. You deserve all that. No matter what happened. And above all you deserve a second chance. Juvia believes everyone deserves one.”, she smiled and, still uncertain Gray nodded. He took Juvia’s arm and let her hoist him up.

Juvia leaned against him and he let her. He let her take him back home.

* * *

**Juvia got a bit vocal about the girl (the one smiling at Gray in 424). This is _not_  my opinion. Even though I’m no fan of another live rival (and this one seems legitimate) I will probably like her, because she’s fucking cute.**

**Okay this turned out less angsty than I aimed for. But headcanon had to be written until it’s negated by the manga.**


End file.
